


最美的溺水者

by xinyitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyitsu/pseuds/xinyitsu
Summary: 没啥好说的。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	最美的溺水者

夏天的东京即使在天黑之后也是灼热，光彩大都市的夜晚被灯火点亮，天空黑的如此浅显，和白日差别无多。

1.  
好容易一群青春期互相为敌的对手邀约在一起喝酒享受成年后的快乐，又是借了欢迎日向翔阳终于归国这种名堂，又是大家从四面八方赶来大都会重逢，作为主角，日向就不得缺席了。何况，连月岛萤这个平时不怎么开口和他说话，一开口就没好话的前任队友都答应现身，日向更没理由了，就算他猜到也许会遇上自己不怎么想见到面的那个人。  
日向和几位阔别已久的前辈坐在椅子上，已经喝了好一会儿，连平时靠谱的大地前辈，说起话来也嘴巴不利索，倒是对于日向翔阳这个主角反而没有对田中前辈的八卦多。田中一边说着，本来开心地炫耀当年堪称美得惊动上下三千年的洁子学姐，说着说着老泪纵横，多年没见他们还是依然这么有活力啊，日向想着。在快乐的气氛中，大家没发现他太多变化，只是有些沉默，而对于原因却心照不宣。  
趁着田中喝得已经差不多的时候，日向溜出去找洗手间。听到隔壁有人大声喊了一句什么，没注意前面，不小心被端着清酒的服务生洒了一身。看得出来服务生年纪还小，和他自己差不多，应该也是新来的，忙着低头道歉。日向摆摆手示意没关系，想着赶紧去卫生间洗一洗，应该没什么问题。门外闷热的空气顺着敞开的缺口渗进来，混着空调冷气从尾椎一直吹到脊梁骨，温差让刚好走到那儿的日向翔阳一阵哆嗦，手背上的汗毛都竖了起来，像是预示着什么的到来。  
“日向......翔阳”那个熟悉的声音，喊了一半名字觉得似乎过分亲密了，又补上后半部分。  
该来的还是要来，日向转过头和他打招呼，“好久不见，影山。”然后继续往洗手间方向走。他赶紧加快脚步，站在没有人的洗手池边，用水把脸好好洗了一番，几乎都快忘了衣服的事情。  
迟来的影山飞雄，刚一进门就被各位调侃，说影山大明星火了，飞黄腾达了，所以不念旧情了。影山眼睛一沉，不念旧情，哪有的事，大明星又是什么东西。他面无表情地往月岛边上一坐，心里其实还没从刚刚的偶遇里面缓过神来。周围那一帮人都已经喝得差不多了，所以没坐多久，已经喝多了前辈把送田中上了车。影山飞雄站在街边回头寻找刚刚那个熟悉的身影。“日向。”他一秒钟看见那个橙色的影子往旁边闪躲，就跑了两步，抓住那人的后领，也不计较个后果，问：“一起走吗？”  
走什么走大半夜的，谁要跟你走啊，日向翔阳在心里吐槽着。但是，他被酒精强行抑制住破口大骂的冲动，缓缓点了点头。想来回来有一段时间，日向但也没有主动和以前队友联系，这场重逢气氛必须在，他怎么也不好主动扫兴说要回家。  
东京湾沿岸长长地蜿蜒，这里有情侣耳鬓厮磨，也有出轨吵架和告白。有些爱情故事就好像非要发生在那固定的地方，到了别处不会萌芽似的。的确，离开了这浪漫而辉煌的夜景，今夜的爱情又去哪里。  
影山飞雄走在日向翔阳后面几步路，他始终看着日向的背影。无论是以前的训练，比赛，还是现在这一刻。  
“回来，还习惯吗？”影山的语气十分平淡，听不出什么高低起伏。  
以前，日向总觉得影山飞雄高傲和冷漠的外表下面藏着的是他其实没有很多的脑容量，以及完全一根筋的个性。甚至有阵子，日向反复地检查，影山是不是哪里出错了，其实他是个天才只不过为了和普通人一起生活才装傻。然后，日向发现自己想错了，这和动漫里画的高冷面瘫男二不一样。但只有现在这一瞬间，日向翔阳觉得，眼前这个人长大了，真的有往成熟冷静的方向发展。  
“还可以。”日向也用平平淡淡的语气答着。他声音在走路途中有微微颤抖的波动，这一点小情绪，被另一个人无限放大地在脑海中解读。毕竟，像他们两个这样体能好的不行的运动员，走路会喘？不可能，跑步也不一定喘！  
“为什么去黑狼？”  
“我想去就去，和你有什么关系？”  
“……”  
影山飞雄语塞，觉得这个说法好像没什么不对。毕竟，当初，选择默默退出的人是自己，先走的人，也是自己。  
“没什么事的话先回去了。”日向带着愠怒地说。等等，别走。影山心里这么想着，却一句话都没说得出来。抓起日向的手腕，朝海滩走去。  
那天虽然在夏季，但因为是上班日，时间又太晚，没什么人。日向翔阳心里很是慌张，怕这家伙脑子一冲动把自己谋杀。  
“你冷静点。”  
台场空无一人，连游客都没有，仿佛就是为了这巅峰时刻而做准备。  
“我要下去。”  
“啊？”本来日向翔阳和影山飞雄高中时期就是排球队众人里出了名的单细胞，简而言之，除了打排球，平时都少根筋，学习不怎么样，反应也慢半拍，尤其影山，好好的帅哥，不会好好地说话。也亏了日向和他搭档多年没有怨言，换作别人可能早就骂他太“独”。  
不过这会儿，日向还真没有理解到，“我要下去”这四个字是什么意思。只见影山飞雄衣服不脱就往海里走，晚上正是涨潮的时候，海浪比白天更汹涌。况且一米八和一米七的步子，追起来还是有距离，加上反应的时间，日向追过去的时候发现他自己完全看不到海边哪里还有人。  
“影山！”  
“影山飞雄！”日向的叫喊声在大海边回荡。他心里又急又气，不知道影山是真傻还是故意让他生气。  
过了一会儿，一个湿漉漉的东西在黑暗中抱住他。  
日向急忙想要推开，那种崩溃和害怕的情绪在黑暗中压抑着，让他不经意间流下眼泪。  
“你脑子有病么？呆子影山！”他说话断断续续，声带也在撕扯中有破音。推了一会儿没什么反应，他又换手直接暴力打击。但是无论怎么努力，影山都紧紧地把他抱在怀里，渐渐地两个人都放弃挣扎。  
许久，影山开口了。“对不起。”  
对不起，你有什么好对不起我的，就因为突然跑到海里害得别人以为你是要自杀殉情吗？那你对不起我的事情可还多了。日向在心里把面前这个多年未见的“旧友”骂了个遍。  
“对不起对不起对不起！”  
影山连着说了一堆对不起，也没有人回应他。怀里面那个人是不肯开口。  
“你没事吧？”影山放开环抱着的手，又摸向日向夕阳色的发丝，在月光下看起来略显凄惨，全身都在滴水。  
“没事没事！快放手。”日向最终挣脱了这个无理者的双手。“现在回去也没意思，啊，算了，回家吧。”他伸手想摸钱包和手机，突然想起手机在水里来这么一遭肯定报废，钱包和家门钥匙也不翼而飞。  
现在这下完蛋了，日向翔阳聚会遇到前任于是即将夜不归宿。就算明天是休息日没有训练，这样也很危险。“我是好人，我是好孩子，好孩子不能对前任恋恋不忘。”他在心中安慰自己。  
“喂，去我家吧。”影山看着日向站在一边犯难，就算再笨也大概猜到发生了什么，心中有点愧疚。  
“你为什么会这么熟练地说出这种话啊所以？”日向平时还算好说话，也是个单细胞生物，但就算他再傻也不可能真就乖乖地跟着影山飞雄回家。这不合适。他现在都不知道为什么会跟着这个前任出来散步，确实是前任，各种意义上的前任，这个秘密在他们同届的圈内并不是秘密，但作为公众人物，他们也从来没有公开过。日向翔阳对自己的魅力从没有清楚的自我认知，却也知道大半夜和前任在一起，是不道德的事情，起码在他简单的生活轨迹里，这不是个好事情，他不想变弹窗推送里脚踩两只船的人渣。所以他想尽快脱离这个现状，回到前一天的正常生活轨道里。  
两人浑身湿透的在夜色下漫步，沙滩边散落着硌脚的贝壳，月亮散发着温柔的白光，确是告白的好气氛。  
影山这时想不出理由来反驳，尤其当在冷水清醒过之后，之前的一系列行为连他自己都想不出逻辑，好像是发自内心的单纯行为，想这么做就做了，酒不醉人人自醉，他们两个人都没喝几杯。“我感觉喝多了，你不怕我遇到什么危险吗？”他说完之后，看起来，脸确实红得像是喝多了，在冷水浸泡过后又狂打喷嚏。  
这是什么拙劣的借口？日向在心里吐槽。而夏天的夜晚总是如此美好，让人怀念起少年时那些只属于两个人的加训时光。  
他们都清楚脑海中脆弱的是什么，否则也不会避而不见。

2\.   
没有手机的现代人寸步难行。日向翔阳拿着手上已经报废的智能手机如是想到，不禁怀念起智能科技还没有如此发达的青春期时代，他们连约着去训练都全靠在路上碰。这时候，已经是凌晨，楼下的二十四小时便利店还亮着灯，除此以外，一片寂静，不知道是谁家养的小型犬吠叫了两声，他坐在陌生的房间里，和曾经熟悉的队友，挚友，冤家，以及前男友彼此沉默。  
"日向。"  
"嗯？"  
影山飞雄倒了一杯冷水递给他。  
"需要喝冷水的是你吧？"  
其实能看得出，现在，日向肯跟着自己回家完全是因为纯粹的善意和担忧，毕竟日向也不是什么圣母性格的人物，不爽就骂，开心就笑，直来直去，没什么过多将就和掩饰的部分。他的心思不在自己这里，早就不在这里，那到底是在哪里，是这么多旁观围猎者中的谁。日向翔阳一向对自己的受欢迎程度毫无自知。  
"你...... "影山开口想问他点什么，想问的话太多，不知道先说哪一个好。  
"啊，我大概知道你想要问什么。"  
天边响起一声存在感很强的雷，这是大雨的前兆。雨仿佛幕布一样，围绕在房屋周围，是单曲循环的背景音乐。在雨声的掩盖之下，有两声叹息。  
你来的太晚太迟了，偏偏是在青春期接近尾声的时候，在记忆的灰尘就快要把过去的爱恨掩埋的时候才来找我，在这里狠狠地刮起大风，要把它们掀起，但来不及了，属于你的那颗大树，在我心里奄奄一息。日向翔阳感到心里一阵阵痛，痛感像大雨一样倾盆而出。他想问的太多，为什么放弃我，又为什么离的如此遥远，只是看着你的背影，我又不能伸手去抓住你。有时候我祈祷我们永远不要再见面，因为只要能再和你面对面，感觉又会翻涌。过去，我不知道如何用言语形容，但长大以后，清楚地称之为爱。  
影山飞雄知道一件事情：雨停之前，天亮之前，日向翔阳不会走。这大概是唯一袒露真相的机会。  
由于两个人手机都联系不上，他们又都不是社交软件型人格，这一晚上，他们是一起失联的，这一行为可能会在在别人看来极为暧昧，几个队友半夜都收到了陌生短信，只可惜他们也是醉的不轻还不知道发生了什么。

你好，打扰了，请问你们知道翔阳现在人在哪里吗？他说和高中的队友聚会，到现在也没有回家。  
宫侑

"他是谁？"  
"和你有关系？"  
"让我猜猜。"  
"随便你吧。"  
"宫侑。"  
随即而来的，是一阵沉默。日向没想到影山飞雄能够一次猜到真答案，他也很好奇为什么。  
"不说话就是猜对了。"  
"你怎么会知道的？"  
"有时候不知道你是不是真的傻。还是说你故意这样。"  
这个回答倒是很符合影山的个性，那就是同样的话他总是以诡异的角度说出来。而作为主角的日向，只觉得这个答案够可耻，脸红得像烧开的茶壶。他大概明白了影山的意思，而且，这也不是唯一一次被人创造独处机会。他一直都明白，并且他上钩了，甚至可以说是纵容，他的可耻中带着愧疚的情绪，可是他也无法控制自己，那些年的遗憾和怀念，终究还是不能由其他人来补全。  
影山往后一倒，头枕在沙发上，闭上眼回忆起在水里浸泡的感觉。那是一片黑暗和未知的世界，无法呼吸，但心里总有个声音在告诉他，日向翔阳会奔过来，捞起自己。就好像他过去总是跳起来接住自己托的球。其实他并不觉得自己的回答很感人，反而很不满日向这个奇怪的反应。因为同样的套路，谁演示都能奏效，并不是独属于他影山飞雄的。这一套有人比自己玩的高级，并且是在很久以前，大家都还是不懂事的学生之时，那个人就深谙其中套路了。早知道，怎么能让他们认识呢。影山不自觉地想，可这又不是他能决定的事情，只要有比赛就会认识新朋友，能怎么做呢。跑上前去阻止他们说话吗。  
夜晚逐渐趋于寂静，偶有几辆车缓慢行驶，碾轧在马路上的声音。  
"卑鄙。"日向说完以后倒头躺在旁边的沙发上，背对着影山。也不知道是在说他还是自己。  
夜带着黑缓缓朝东方的天边走去，影山飞雄还是什么也没能说出口，一如他以前那样没有长进。

3.  
醒来的时候，身边已经什么都没有。好像一场梦无痕。沙发的皱褶和放在桌子上的水杯提醒着影山飞雄，昨晚是确实存在的。他趴在那条沙发上，把头埋进柔软的棉垫里，好像还留着少年特有的气味。本来，昨晚的聚会，他就是想找机会和日向翔阳说清楚，他不是非要那个结果，但他想知道原因，之前不清不楚的故事，在他这样一个只懂得奋斗在排球场，一生只学会做一件事的人身上，太过重要。  
可是等到真正相见，之前所有的冷静和台词便是一片虚无。过去的感觉汹涌，宛如夜晚涨潮的温热海水，包裹着影山飞雄。他没能问出口，但是又得到了自己并不想知道的答案。  
宫侑，过去的对手，曾经的前辈，现在的对手，日向翔阳的，男友。  
日向轻手轻脚用钥匙拧开门，生怕吵醒了屋里另一个人。  
黎明刚刚降落，如西柚和甜橙般清爽的朝霞挂在窗外远处的山间，好像在城市之间飘荡着粉色雾气。  
"累了吗，快去休息吧。"熟悉的轻语在日向耳边不远处想起。他用余光在半明半暗的房间里看到对方疲惫的眼。  
"侑，你没睡吗？"  
被叫到名字的人放开环住的手臂，嘴巴学电视上那些小女孩一样撅起。"你都不知道我多担心你啊，说好的只是去聚会呢？"  
"哎呀，说来话长。"日向抓狂的挠了挠头发，"我手机掉进水里了，联系不上你。"  
宫侑没再说话，眼神瞥向窗帘的一边，带着日向捕捉不到的愤怒气息。  
"别说这么多，我要累死了，快再陪我睡一觉，今天没有训练吧。"橙色的头发凑到宫侑脖子附近蹭的人心痒。  
宫侑低头吻了吻他的头顶，"走吧走吧，快点补一会儿，我下午还要出去呢。"  
日向放空地躺在床上呈大字型，问，"你要出去干嘛？今天不是不训练吗？"  
"去超市买东西啊，卷纸和饮料都没有了。我看你真是什么也不管，只管自己吃。"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈。"日向滚了一圈，伸手抓住宫侑，让他结实地摔了一跤。"这不是有你吗，侑——前辈。"  
"切，你少来，别闹，赶紧爬过去睡觉。"  
"好好好。"  
说完不一会儿，宫侑就感受到在自己怀里的人呼吸逐渐均匀，他不经意间又搂地紧了几分。他并没有睡着，而是心里有所想地隔着窗帘，看外面的天逐渐亮起来。宫侑没追究，不代表他不知道真相，事实上他早知道影山飞雄也会去参加昨天那个聚会，但是却忍住了阻止日向也去的想法，转而放他玩。首先是知道乌野以前的前辈们会到场，他们和日向关系都不错，过分干预社交生活反而会引起不满，其次，这算是一种信任。所以出门前，他笑嘻嘻地送日向翔阳出门。  
假装开心和无所谓，又像个深闺妇女似的彻夜未眠。想来也觉得很卑微。  
另外一边，影山本来还担心大清早的，日向要怎么回去。发现他平时偶尔会放零钱的抽屉里钱被拿走了，留了一张字迹幼稚的纸条。  
"回家路费我拿走了，就当你昨天欠我的昨天欠我的。"  
看来是安全回去了，影山松了一口气。  
然而，他会在门口鞋柜上方第三个抽屉放零钱，也是一直以来的习惯。他没有变，而日向翔阳依旧是最了解他的那个人。不知道现在这个情况下，他该高兴还是难过。  
初遇的时候，他们都只有十五岁，影山飞雄是球场上孤独的王者，日向翔阳是空有运动能力和努力精神却没有一个好机会的排球笨蛋。他们成为了队友，其实和很多人心中猜测的方向恰恰相反，最先动心的那个人也是影山飞雄，他总是看到那个橙色的影子在身边跳来跳去，总是说出足够没营养的话，脑子不聪明，发球超烂。但是只要有日向翔阳在的地方，影山就不再孤独，他开始觉得自己不再是一个人，想到主攻手起跳的背影，真的像初升的朝阳一样温暖。  
后来有很长段时间，影山飞雄一直躲着，尽量不跟日向说话。而对方又是直率的性子，有什么就说什么，忍不了这样的冷战。还以为是又对自己有什么不满了，总要在训练结束后问个清楚，又总是被敷衍过去。  
直接到令人怀疑他是真傻还是装傻。来自同队最聪明的月岛萤对日向翔阳的评价。  
起初是被拒绝一起去新年参拜，这在日向的心里埋下了疑惑的种子，不就是参拜吗，学长们也一起去，为什么影山就不要跟我一起？  
紧接着是每次悄悄地溜走，趁着所有人不注意的时候。  
日向问大地前辈和其他几个队友，"影山这是怎么了？"  
只有月岛站在一旁一边随意地垫球，一边说，"谈恋爱了吧。"  
那这么一说确实有可能，月岛的话在翔阳耳边回响。反常的独行，练习时候偶尔的心不在焉，每一项可疑活动都变成脑中猜测，恋爱就恋爱吧，他安慰自己，虽然影山飞雄经常考不及格，但起码长了一张睿智且冷峻的脸，打球技术也挺好，不然怎么会被叫做"王者"。  
不过这种失落的感觉是怎么回事？在日向翔阳每天于他小小的世界和大大的宫城县寻找答案时，影山飞雄也在同样疑惑着。  
"我不是应该讨厌那家伙吗？"  
从未恋爱过的人，自然对感情也有所判断不清楚，爱情，友情，有时候分的并没有如此清晰的界限，模模糊糊一道彩色铅笔的印子画在心上，擦一下就不知道晕染到哪边了。  
讨厌日向翔阳的一百个理由，影山在心里默念，"脑子不好，说话太直，发球太烂，还矮........"他数了数，想来缺点只有那几个，优点倒不少。初次在赛场相遇的情景总会出现在梦里，像是无声的启示，他们注定要成为搭档，注定要为对方留下不可磨灭的回忆，否则，交手的人那么多，为什么偏偏记住了，又相遇的那个人会是他呢。  
日向翔阳接球的样子被回忆了一遍又一遍，每一天，都有新鲜的影像在输入给人加深印象，为什么每一分钟都在想起他而不是别人呢？影山飞雄还不懂。  
直到他逐渐开始讨厌别人对日向过分的热情，多余的拥抱。嫉妒感将他埋住，迫使他每天都要说出几句话来骂人。虽然骂来骂去，也就是那一个词："呆子。"  
日向翔阳在经过广泛调查后，确定了影山飞雄的冷漠是只针对他一个人。  
于是他和队友们商量过后，决定问个明白。在训练结束后的更衣室里，趁人不注意，直接把门反锁。毕竟，他不是影山飞雄，他解决疑惑的方法简单得很。既然感到失落，就说明自己心生妒忌，妒忌就说明有独占欲，而这份独占欲是什么？如果只是作为搭档、对手或者朋友会有这种情感吗。答案是："否。"按照这个逻辑和思路，日向很快明白了，这份失落就是喜欢。  
"影山。"个子稍矮的男孩从门口迈步过去，定定地站在更衣柜前面。  
"啊？你在这里干嘛？还锁门？"影山这时候正在换衣服，正穿到一半，t恤还挂在腰上没往下拉。  
日向看他紧紧张张的样，伸手想帮他，结果被一下躲开了。  
"你干嘛！"影山拉着衣服，被靠太近的呼吸弄得心跳加快。  
"大地说你谈恋爱了。是真的吗。"日向瞪着他圆圆的眼睛，活像等待投食的小狗。  
影山不知道自己是什么面部表情，又或者说，他本身不善于控制自己的感情外露，总是让人引起误会，所以大部分时候，他干脆摆出冷酷的脸，让人以为他是个不爱说话的，内向的人。但日向翔阳完全不是会主动去看别人脸色的那种人，他有什么都会直接地问，这样反而让人感觉没有压力。但在这时候，影山愣住了，他不知道要怎么回答，是自己的心事被看穿了，还是被队友们误会了。  
日向接着说，"你每天都自己一个人躲着在干什么，也不和我们说话，心事重重的，还总是发呆，大地和田中都说，你这是，恋爱了？"本来他还想接着说下去，问，为什么有好事情也不和他分享，难道我们不是朋友吗。但不知道为什么，想到影山飞雄可能恋爱这件事，让他感到一阵失落。  
窗外几只乌鸦喳喳地在枝头盘旋，不知道要落在哪一支枝头上。  
"没有。你们误会了。"  
"那你躲着我干什么？你不会是 ...... "  
"没有！"  
"你不会是嫌弃我最近训练不够努力跟不上你吧？如果是这样的话，我会 ...... "  
影山扶着手边的更衣柜，用力地敲打着柜门。  
"你到底在想些什么？"  
"我也不知道，但是，我真的不想你不和我说话，感觉好像是我做错了什么一样。"  
过去每天一起训练比赛的场景在影山飞雄的脑子里回放过去，他似乎确实觉得自己有些自私了，但他不确信这种感觉是什么，他害怕这种对对方的依赖反而会毁了这段原本应该更长久的关系。  
"你没错，不是你的问题。"影山低头，这时候，有人从外面敲了敲门，大概是保洁员要确认学校是否还有人。  
"里面还有人！"影山拿起放在长椅上的书包，牵起日向手腕往外走。  
两个人骑在自行车上谁也不和谁说话，到了本该分开的岔路口，影山看着那个在夕阳下和天色融为一体，发着光的背影。  
"今天跟我回家行吗？"  
"啊？"日向回头来看着他，眼神里全是好奇，不过还是点了点头表示可以。毕竟他也觉得说话说一半很难受。  
两个人在拐角的便利店各自买了晚饭，日向骑着车跟在搭档身后。他们很少这么早就离开学校，尤其是冬天的时候，基本每天离开训练场就已经天黑了。他们一起在路上淋过雨，享受过寒风和大雪，日向也没有忘记他曾经有几次独自走过这段路，在深冬最寒冷的时候，连乌鸦都不再飞翔，除了风雪，只有他一个人的自行车链条在作响。那时候的孤独感，比之前任何时候都甚。  
春风一吹过后，胜利眷恋于努力者，日向翔阳有一种终于在人生中胜利的快乐感。  
影山的家比想象中还要空旷，简洁，各种生活用品都是单独的，客厅是简洁的木质家具，沙发上堆着排球类杂志，真不像是想象中的那样子，日向还以为影山会是个乱堆乱放的人。他站在那里看着影山的茶几，不知道是站是坐。  
钥匙和玻璃桌面碰撞，发出了刺耳的响声。日向感觉后背一阵颤栗，不由得抖了一下。  
"你在那儿站着干嘛，坐啊。"  
迎接日向的，是放在桌上的盒装橙汁。  
"平时都只有我自己，抱歉，可能没有其他杯子给你用。"说完，影山把吸管外面的塑料纸撕开，插进锡纸口，又重新递给日向。  
橘色的头发，和着被云层遮蔽在山脊间发着光的太阳一样。影山飞雄僵硬地咽了一口唾沫，觉得自己心想法未免太过可耻。  
在高中遇到日向以前，很难令人想象，他始终是孤独一人，无论是在球场或是生活中。他似乎只在乎那颗球，在乎他的比赛，迫不得已的时候学习文化课。没有人能走进他的生活，他甚至不知道，不孤独的世界是什么样子。现在这样，算是无法想象的。影山飞雄和日向翔阳都不擅说辞，更多时候，他们在争吵，打架，但只要站在球场，就不用考虑心里那点小事情，只要是对方，自己便可以随意  
"所以你还没有回答我刚才的问题，影山。"日向把喝完的果汁盒捏扁，顺手扔进垃圾桶里。  
该来的总是会来的，影山叹了一口气。他不知道该不该把真实的情况全盘托出，也不知道从哪说起，毕竟对着朝夕相处的队友产生不洁幻想这种事，换做谁也觉得匪夷所思。在此之前影山从未考虑过这个问题，他同万千青春期少年一样，对美好的事物热衷欣赏，看见很漂亮的女生同样脸红。不知道小说和电影中描写的爱情究竟是什么情。但他经过那一次奇异的幻想后开始思考，也许爱情并不是需要独立存在的感情，它可以和友谊密不可分，又有独占的想法。在很多人看来，球场上的日向翔阳完全依赖影山飞雄，他有多少令人艳羡的头衔，可只有他自己才知道，他才是那个依恋过多的人。是因为日向翔阳，这一束黑夜里的光，他第一次拥有完全的信任。  
"我说，无论如何，影山，你都不会离开我对吗？"  
"你在说什么，傻瓜，当然不会。我们可是搭档。"  
太阳消失于山谷中，最后一丝阳光也荡然无存，影山没说话，只是看着他面前近在咫尺的那张脸，凑近，然后不由分说吻下去，没有留一丝可以被拒绝的机会，暂时放下了之前周全的考虑，步步紧逼，带着少年青涩又强硬的唇舌把对方推到沙发背无路可退。  
但他没想到的是，身下这个平时力气大得很，跳的高得很的少年，并没有极力抗拒。起初有些僵硬的惊讶成分，过了会儿，便是顺应附和。  
快要窒息时，影山放开了怀里的人。  
"这是我的答案，你明白了吗？"  
"呆子影山。"  
日向伸手捂住自己通红的脸，单从指缝中露出余光看向眼前这个再熟悉不过的人。他有点明白，但又不是太懂，对于从未经历恋爱的高中男生来说，他会感到疑惑是很正常的事情，但影山又顺便解答了他自己的疑问：一直以来，那奇怪的嫉妒心是什么。  
排球场是他们的乐园，是独属于他们的playground，他们在此相遇，重逢，不论盛夏还是寒冬，他们的眼泪和汗水都在那里。他们本来是最亲密的队友，他们也应该只是最信任的搭档，可偏偏，产生了不该有的奇怪情愫，那是爱情吗，日向翔阳问过自己一万遍，那是电视剧里男女主角互相亲吻对方的渴望之情吗。影山给了他答案，像是仲夏夜落下的第一滴雨。  
"我也不会离开你，起码在我们成为最强之前。"日向笃定地看着面前这个平时一副冷静模样的人，他现在脸上泛红，好像天边日落的云氤氲诱人。  
"不，只有我们在一起，我们才是最强的，永远。"而影山正好是个直接派，他和看起来冷酷不同，他是不太会说话才选择不开口，而不是本性冷漠。这时，他的回答也肯定万分，带着少年赌誓本该有的坚定不移。  
他说在一起才是最强的，永远。  
永远。

4.  
你哭了。  
有人在他耳边说。  
日向翔阳睁开眼睛已经是中午，旁边的床单冷冰冰，他挣扎着从头痛中爬起来，正好撞见宫侑站在客厅的窗子边打电话，因为隔的有一段距离，日向智能稍微对着口型看宫侑在说什么，因为男友很少和人打电话，除必要的工作之外就是和弟弟联系，当然还有自己。  
"很生气的样子。"日向站在房间门口自言自语道。  
"你记着，我不是相信你，我是相信他。"宫侑手摸着窗玻璃，狠狠地在上面摁出五个指印。"但你也太下作了。"  
电话对面安静了一会儿，才缓缓地说，"我什么都没干，但我总不能让他露宿街头。"  
"那还不是他妈的因为你！"宫侑强忍着大声说话的冲动，回头看见日向顶着一头乱发，"等会儿他醒了，我先挂。"  
留给电话对面的是挂断后无限延长的电子声。  
感到突然面对阳光时眼睛略有刺痛，日向伸手要揉眼睛，结果被一把抓住。  
冰凉而热烈的吻落在他眼角。  
"不要用脏手摸眼睛，会发炎，还会长皱纹。"宫侑在他耳边轻声。  
"好了好了，我去洗脸，我们快点出发。"说完还顺手在宫侑脸上掐了一把，"侑你的黑眼圈都快赶上我了。还好意思说我呢！"  
那还不是因为昨晚没睡好，宫侑心里这么想，嘴上却笑嘻嘻，还顺便跑去房间里给日向拿来眼药水。  
治时常对日向吐槽到：“每次跟你在一起，他背后尾巴摇得就像只狗。”  
大中午两个人都没吃饭，随便翻一些冰箱里的速食，就当作难得的放纵。然后，两个人换好衣服在大街上游荡，站在一处能照镜子的大楼面前，宫侑拽住日向的衣角，掏出手机拍了张照。在超市闲逛，日向停留在他喜欢的零食区却总是被阻挠。  
“你可是运动员，你不能吃这么多垃圾食品！”  
“诶，吃一点也没关系的吧！”  
“嘘，嘘！你想被围观吗你？”  
宫侑把帽子拉低了一点，顺手还拉起日向的拉链。  
“我们有戴口罩应该没关系吧？”  
“牵着我。”既然没有人能认得出来的话。  
他们隐藏身份在这里肆无忌惮的，日向其实很害怕，他不是怕别人知道自己有男友，而是怕给宫侑惹麻烦。对这件事情，宫侑一直觉得无所谓。但为了俱乐部着想，他们也不准备公开恋情。谁知道不重要，重要的是事情的本质。  
回去之前，他们在购物中心买了新手机。通讯录留下的第一个人肯定是紧急联系人无疑。日向其实能背下宫侑所有的联系方式，但拿到手机第一时间，就是递给他，让他输入自己的电话号码和备注。看着备注栏可爱的爱心Emoji表情，日向躲在口罩背后笑得很小声。  
幼稚鬼。  
因为衣袖足够宽大，他们手牵手时的小动作都掩盖在其中，指尖和掌心都纠缠的温存感清晰地提醒着日向翔阳，有人牵着他，牵得很紧。  
突然他站住不再往前走，脑海中闪过一丝昨晚的图像。关于他手指上本来戴着的东西，似乎不见了踪影。  
"怎么了？"宫侑转过身看着他的眼睛，满是疑惑。  
"没事。"  
"那就快点走吧。"宫侑笑起来总是眯着眼，将他过于直白的快乐藏起。然后他又恢复平静，低头看了看他们牵在一起的手。  
日向心虚地低下头，他在想自己要不要和影山联系把戒指取回来。他知道，和那个人联系上准要惹麻烦事，所以回国后也一直避免私下交流。但戒指是侑送的，虽然不是什么特别贵重的礼物，但意义非凡，而且也买不到同款，无法蒙混过关，到时候被发现了还不好解释。  
于是痛定思痛，他决定等某一天有独处时间去要求影山还给他。  
其实宫侑早就发现了，只不过没在这种情况下追问。表面上看来，日向和前任的重逢还很平静如水，但宫侑早知道下面全是浪花在翻涌。毕竟自己也有事情瞒着日向没说。  
比如今天早上那个电话。  
他头一天晚上就开始打了，同时关机，所有队友失联，没有回复信息，这本身就很诡异。都不用动脑子想，影山飞雄去了，而且跟日向在一起。这种想法充斥着宫侑的脑海。经过一早上的观察，日向并没有不妥，而且可以肯定的是，他们确实什么也没发生，身体上的。可是心理呢，谁知道，宫侑不想自我欺骗，也不可能去质问自己信任的爱人。  
毕竟是自己同意他去的啊。大家都不是下作的性格，因此没有什么令人胃疼的戏码。  
两个人一路上慢悠悠晃回家，正好赶上吃晚饭时候。  
日向冲进他们平时最常去的一家拉面馆，和老板打了个招呼，准备坐在里面有帘子的位置。按理来说，平时不会有人，因为坐外面更方便取食物，也很热闹，只有宫侑和他这种需要躲起来行事的人才喜欢里面这个座位。日向一把掀开深蓝色布帘，准备要坐进去，结果看到里面有人，大声说了一句，"抱歉啦。"  
"日向！"  
待日向听到这一声熟悉的叫唤，他才冷静下来，站在门口，应也不是不应也不是。  
"怎么回事。"后面点好菜的宫侑这时候才走进来，看到球场上那个过去和现在都是对手的男人，也愣住了。  
"你们坐。我吃完了。"影山放下筷子，匆匆地拿起自己的包。  
面汤还在冒着热气，他穿过这两个人走出去。  
"喂，等一下！"日向想了想，追出去。  
宫侑盯着桌上那碗没吃完的面，没作任何表情。  
"影山。"日向在后面追着。  
走在前面的人停下了，抬起头，对天空呼出一口气。没有人能看到他完全排除在空气中引起肺部疼痛的二氧化碳。  
"影山。"日向看他站住了，也跟着停下，"我有东西忘记在你家了。"  
影山想想，好像确实在浴室找到不属于自己的东西，也想起今天在这一附近转悠的真正目的。  
"哦，你说这个。"影山在包里慌乱地翻找，又把东西放在日向手里。  
很热，像刚刚下了赛场一样。碰到手的瞬间日向心里想。  
"没什么事我先走了。"  
日向没有回答他，只是静静地站在背后看着再次离自己远去的熟悉背影。  
而这一切同样被落在最后的人看在眼里。  
说来就是这么巧合，东京这么大，侑日二人都没想到会遇到那个他们都避免谈起的人。  
看似是巧合，日向觉得不可思议，不过戒指回来了，他并不很在乎这种巧合发生的概率高低。  
而坐在他对面的宫侑今晚一直低着头吃，不说话，气氛在热闹的小店里显得很奇怪。  
此时只有落荒而逃的人才知道一切的真相，这根本就不是什么巧合，这只是自己单方面无疾而终的坚持罢了。

5.  
宫城县是他们的家乡，是曾经充满着快乐和痛苦的地方，更是回不去的过去。  
日向觉得自己早上睡回笼觉的时候似乎梦见了以前自己在乌野打球的事情。但又不确切，毕竟那都是真实存在过的事情。  
是不是真有人在耳边说了话，自己是不是真地哭出来。日向翔阳觉得思绪恼人，半靠在床头边，用杂志盖住脸。  
“怎么？不高兴？”平日里作为队友兼男友的宫很少见翔阳露出这种烦恼的模样。  
“没有......”被问到的人一时半会儿还不知道要怎么回答，实在有些为难，他总不能说自己昨天晚上和前任出去夜不归宿还把东西忘了吧。  
真是不擅长隐藏自己的情绪，遇到点小事情就不知道手往哪里放了。  
时间又流转到夜里，窗外是同样的漆黑。两个人都各藏心事，平躺着，没再说话。宫侑不想逼问他昨天到底发生了什么事情，他相信什么都没有，可一整个下午才堆积起来的好心情，又因为餐厅里的重逢被磨灭。  
也许只有在梦里，才能回到曾经，他们都这样想着睡去。虽然他们想的，并不是同一个故事。  
在很多年前，日向翔阳比现在更加矮小，身形瘦弱，骨节纤细有少年感，比他本身的年纪看起来还要更小一些，反正不像是个高中男生的样子，更像是刚升上中学的小男生。宫侑第一次真正在现实中见到日向翔阳，这个刚进入正式比赛就和搭档影山飞雄崭露头角的新人，是在春季比赛的赛场上，隔着球网，日向对谁都笑。年轻气盛的宫侑很少见到这种身体条件打比赛的对手，不由得自负起来。结果狠狠地打醒了正处在狂傲中的宫侑，到最后，他不由得佩服起对手来。  
以前宫侑也曾很傻地问过自己弟弟，“治，你觉得，你对我有信任吗？”  
宫治不解，觉得这个问题很可笑，作为亲兄弟的他们，虽然感情不差，但吵的时候总比和平多。  
“谈不上吧。”的确，宫治明明是小的那个，却在生活中忍让不少，看起来反而比宫侑成熟。  
“啊，你我可是亲兄弟！”  
“所以呢？因为你是我哥我就信你？那你先把上个月借走的外衣还我再说。”  
“这个嘛......”  
“怎么突然问这么深刻的问题，不太像你，我记忆中的侑应该没这个脑子才对。”  
宫侑不像往常，抓到好机会和弟弟互相争斗个几番，反而，平平淡淡地说一句宫治听不懂的话，“就是想知道，会给别人绝对信任的人，是怎么想的呢。”  
宫治坐在沙发上一边玩手机，一边余光瞥了几眼一整个学期来都不怎么太正常的哥哥。没有说什么，作为双胞胎，最亲近的人，心灵感应也好，直觉也罢，宫治觉得这件事和春高对战乌野的第一场比赛有关。  
事实上他们所有人都感到印象深刻，只不过其他人没有这么深的执念，况且第二年的时候稻荷崎还赢回来了。宫治也知道自己兄弟在私下偷偷关注人家的事情，从加了好友但不敢说一句话的Line，再到日向翔阳除了转发排球赛事动态什么也没有的twitter，他除了会偶尔在评论区里回复“啊！好厉害！”“啊，好开心!”，甚至连人家facebook里所有的照片，宫侑都趁机偷偷看了一遍。这不能怪治，两兄弟同住一屋檐下，总会露出马脚。以前两个人还会因为女生送来的情书到底有没有送错人而时常调侃，再后来，人心经不起试探，他们放弃了这种对纯净无畏地追求，把头发染成了不同的颜色。过去，宫侑还为那些只冲着脸就说要爱他一辈子的女生嗤之以鼻，长大后逐渐不怎么在意这些，还顺水推舟干了不少损事。导致家门口不是被女生围堵叫渣男，就是往信箱里塞报复信。  
“你的问题，为什么连我也要遭殃？”宫治因为这些麻烦事情骂了他好几次。  
“你是我弟弟嘛。”而宫侑还嘻嘻哈哈地以为这不是什么大事情。  
所以说青少年时期的男生真的很难懂，你试图去参透，结果发现他们的脑子里一团乱麻。也许连宫侑自己都不清楚他为什么做下一些奇怪的事情。  
高三那年，宫侑突然变得像个假人。不闹不吵，除了运动居然还搞学习。当然，最终他肯定还是走上了职业的道路，毕竟除了排球以外，宫侑想不到什么比这更快乐，且更擅长的事。  
宫侑有点后悔这么久以来没直接和日向翔阳聊点什么，他觉得作为合格的二传手，和攻手之间不该没有共同语言。他倒羡慕起其他直接上前就跟日向打招呼热聊起来的队友、对手们。他可能还是太端着了。  
宫治知道自己亲哥哥可能不直以后给了他一句致命提醒，“你觉得，日向和影山之间什么关系啊。”  
“我怎么知道！”宫侑自己提问完后，反而觉得叫人心烦不已。  
少年就这么因为小小的“信任”两个字钻进去了。  
其实宫治问得对，他到底是想要这样的队友，还是想要这样的男友？  
如果只是队友，那每天关注人家动态，事无巨细的这种行为确实有些可怕了。  
宫侑一边安慰自己，一边装作这只是对优秀对手纯洁的羡慕之情。  
直到那条他再也无法忽视的奇怪动态出现在日向翔阳推特里。  
“Hinata Shuoyo  
@hinata shuoyo  
都是幻想吧，最终还是只能看着背影，然后回到一个人。  
15年8月18日，03:34·Twitter for iphone”

这是迄今为止唯一一条，关于情绪的动态。还躺在床上本来没睡醒的宫侑，不知道那天是哪里来的勇气，给自己已经加上好久却不怎么说话的好友发了一条消息。

(emoji太阳）：  
今天

你没事吧？7:30

过了大概十五分钟，宫侑快要进入第二次睡眠的时候，日向翔阳回了他消息。

(emoji太阳）：

你没事吧？7:30（已读）

没事 7:46（已读）

宫侑想都没想，直接回了个电话过去。对面犹豫了大概十秒钟，才把网络音频接起来。  
“喂，日向。”  
“宫前辈......”  
两边都沉默了一会儿，但隔着话筒能听到吸气声和乱七八糟的背景音，听起来像是日向把手机掉地上了，或者抱着手机在被子里滚了一圈，稀里刷啦的。宫侑轻轻地叫了两声对方名字。  
"啊，不好意思，我把手机刚刚掉桌子底下了。"  
"没关系啊。"  
果然猜的差不多，也许是因为他们本身不是很熟悉，所以话里话间，总还隔着另外一些话。宫侑这应该是认识以来第一次给日向打电话，在宫侑的心里面，他已经和日向翔阳熟悉的不行了。日向翔阳每星期都会抽一天去同一家餐厅吃同一道菜，周日才会休息下来集中洗衣服，每天都在楼下的便利店买草莓味奶油饼干和盒装橙汁。因为这个，宫侑自己都还去超市买来尝过，对他来说，太甜了些。但是在日向的手机联系人列表里，宫侑和其他千万个在比赛里认识的学长、对手并无区别，这就是他真正残忍的地方，看起来和每个人都很熟悉，实际上是每个人都对他很熟悉，而他的心里除了排球到底有什么别的，没有人知道，其他人看起来尽是机会，却又没有一点真漏洞可以给。日向翔阳对每一个都微笑，你看不清楚，这藏在笑容下面的心事属于谁。  
之前宫治对侑的提醒，并非空穴来风。  
"侑前辈今天找我是有什么事情吗？"  
"哦，对了，我差点忘记，其实是这样的，我今天休息，想去逛逛，不知道你有空陪我一下吗。"  
"啊，这样，那，没问题的。"  
又是什么东西在摩擦的的声音，听起来叫人心里痒痒的。  
"你在东京对吧，听说你要出国去了。"  
"嗯，是的，不过我可能还要准备很久呢。"  
"那，一会儿你跟我详细说说？"  
"好吧。"  
日向翔阳不擅长拒绝别人的邀请，这是所有人对他的评价。平时大家都泡在训练里，能被称作高中最强二传之一的宫侑，自然也是忙得晕头转向，难得的休息日，上学时候还有空跑出去和别人玩，现在，除了训练之外，只能躺在床上打游戏，吃东西和洗衣服，生活变得单调无聊。在此期间日向翔阳无趣的动态简直就是救赎了。宫侑每天躺在自己床上，盼着日向多多更新。所以，在现代社会里，他什么都知道，他知道别人的恋爱和别人的告别。  
好吧，你这样让他伤心，你会后悔的。宫侑这么想着，站在镜子面前，认真打理自己。  
他们逛街，买了吃的，在台场的沙滩边散步，第一次私下近距离接触。两个本来不熟悉的人，日向不懂，怎么侑会约他，这一瞬间，是谁来关心好像都更说得通些，于是一小时后，他反应过来，把那条引人深思的动态给删了。在那时候，已经有很多人发消息给他，企图关心，或窥探内心一二事。  
但也不知道为什么，从那天往后，这个过去也称不上不熟悉的学长，就总是找借口约他出去，或是给他送些什么。时间久了，弄得日向摸不清楚，但也把要成为队友这件事情放在心上。准确来说，是宫侑一直在说，希望日向成为自己的队友。不知道说者有意无意。  
宫侑学习不太好，几乎所有的技能都用在了体育上，他自然也就不太爱看书。某一次陪宫治在书店买杂志的时候，翻到了一本畅销的南美小说，《霍乱时期的爱情》。宫侑看到一半，发现确实是爱情，不过跟霍乱关系就不太大。偶有的文学洗涤让他印象深刻，时不时地还能带入自己心情暗自感伤。宫治发现自己亲哥竟然开始看小说，感到惊讶，问宫侑对这本小说有何感想。  
“啊，我觉得某种意义上来说，其实我们每个人都是弗洛伦蒂诺·阿里萨。”  
“你说了我也不懂。”  
关起书本，宫侑看向窗外挂在天空中的圆月，眼里是被月亮照射到的黄色光点。他抚摸了一下书皮，把看不见的灰尘拂开。  
“就是一种，追逐和遥想的感觉。那个被追逐的‘女人’有可能是爱情，有可能是真理，也有可能是梦想。她模糊不定，而且不一定真实，有可能不过是虚幻或者是已经死亡了。”  
作为亲兄弟的宫治，很难得会听到宫侑这样一本正经的说话，“你呢，你追逐的是什么。”  
“我不知道，也许是太阳。”

6.  
这就是宫侑悄悄在休假期跑到南美的原因。  
宫侑一边在陌生的海滩上看穿着比基尼晒太阳的美女，一边喝冰镇汽水，用他不太标准的英文问到了wifi密码，用Line给日向发了张这边的照片。日向还不知道他已经到了，虽然有提前打过招呼说要过去旅游。  
过了很久也没收到回复，趁着在店里宫侑为了安全考虑就买了一张当地的手机卡换上，时刻保持在线状态，生怕对方联系不上自己瞎担心。  
此时此刻，在与海岸线齐平的海滩另一头，橙色的影子在空中闪过又稳稳落地，观众们用各种语言赞叹着这位来自异乡的排球手。这是今天最后一场训练赛，日向不像平时那样留恋球场，和所有人击掌后就匆匆拿着东西离开。  
海边的城市通常依海岸线而延伸，从一头走向另一头的距离似乎可以估量。视线从近到远，可以将大海收入。低矮的小楼覆盖着五颜六色的糖衣，在即将落日的时分好像童话中的神奇小屋。  
日向点进头像，拨通了宫侑的语音通话。宫侑还躺在海边躺椅上一副昏昏欲睡的样子。听到手机震动慌乱地拿起来点击接听键。  
“喂？”  
“侑前辈，你在哪？我刚刚训练去了。”  
“啊，我在，海滩边上，也不知道这是哪里，我背后有很多卖啤酒和汽水的小房子......”  
“停停停！”日向一边走着，一边被气地发笑：“这里所有的海滩都长这样啊。你这样说的话，可能到明天早上我也还是找不到你哦。”  
“这里有家很大的餐厅，叫做什么桑佩罗？”宫侑尽力用英文发音模仿着读音。  
“‘San Pedro’是吧，西班牙餐厅。我知道在哪了，你呆在那里别动，等我过来。”  
你呆在那里别动，等我过来。  
这句话像海边的风声一样回荡在宫侑耳边，他走向海岸，捡起一枚海螺，幼稚的，像小孩子一样，把它放在耳边。  
此行离开日本瞒住了大多数人，包括父母在内，却不包括宫治。宫治早知道自己亲哥哥埋着这样那样的心思。提醒他不止一次。  
“你知道他跟影山飞雄真的有在一起过吗？”  
“知道啊。”  
“而且还不知道他们现在是什么关系。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你知道谁赞助他去海外学习的吗？”宫治难得地抓起对方衣领，“你拿什么东西去跟别人抢，你既不是离他最近的，也不是最有钱的，甚至离他十万八千里以外。”  
言下之意是劝宫侑清醒一点，不要被幻象迷惑，以为一切都会成为现实。  
“有啊......”宫侑笑着面对弟弟的质问。  
只要坚持到最后总能成功，这是宫侑现在奉行的人生信条，只要主动出击，只要足够的时间，没有实现不了的事情，为了目标哪怕是要到生命最后一秒也没关系。人生的无趣，人类的平庸不就是要依靠这些来获得动力和快乐吗。  
所以，此时此刻，那个更多时候是在梦里，手机社交软件里出现的人，正稳当地站在宫侑面前，身披着落日霞光。  
宫侑蹲在地上，手上还握着海螺，他先是看到踩在柔软沙地中的鞋，然后视线缓慢向上，对上了眼。  
“没想到我也有能俯视侑前辈的时候，哈哈哈。”日向爽朗地笑起来，熟悉的日语让宫侑这才有了回到现实的真实感。  
他站起来，再次俯看日向翔阳橙色的发丝，沉默了许久。  
“你晒黑了。”最终却没能把平时讲冷笑话的功夫拿出来搭话。  
“啊，确实是呢，在这里毕竟每天都是露天训练。”日向撩起袖子，作出一个展示的姿势，“不过我可也是变得更强壮了呢！”  
“那什么时候能回来和我做队友呢？”  
肉眼可见的失落，宫侑感到自己说错话赶紧装作开玩笑蒙混过关，牵起日向的手腕就要往前走。  
“我也想快点回来。可是......”  
“这里有什么好吃的，快点请远道而来的我大吃一顿吧！”  
可是......日向没能把话说完。可是现在的日本，我还有什么价值吗？像我这样一个不够成功的球员，光有一腔热血是不足够打动对手和观众的。就连自己的爱情都没法照顾好，回去又能怎样呢。  
“吃烤肉吧，这里可比在日本便宜得多。”日向只好把刚刚那堆想法埋回心底，露出平时的表情。  
他怎么能哭，怎么可以感到失望呢。全世界都在期待他无忧无虑的表情。但是不是看起来快乐的人，心里真的就是没有想法，也不会被困难打倒。  
坐在烤肉餐厅，宫侑已经饿的不行了，他们没怎么说话，都埋头吃得很有滋味。宫侑在间歇时间用余光偷看了几眼日向翔阳。  
晒黑了，和以前白到近乎象牙色的皮肤截然不同，过分纤细的肌肉线条也在日复一日的蛋白质补充中拥有成年人的成熟感。  
不变的是他那张脸，和充满希望的眼。  
人类在痛苦和无趣的生活中，总是会需要一些东西麻痹，有的人是酒精、香烟、文学，体育运动、偶像或者别的什么。宫侑强烈要求把日向翔阳闪烁的眼神加入在分类中，并且排第一位。但今天见到真人，宫侑觉得有什么东西已经悄然改变。  
希望是虚假的，宫侑心底里冒出这句话。  
过后，两个人在海滩边散步，没急着早早回去，被夜色笼罩的海滩比白日多了安静。去年的这时，就热闹多了，借着奥运会的风，里约街头每天都像过狂欢节似的。日向那时候对这里还不太熟悉，不太爱参与热闹活动，转播日本队比赛的时候，他在餐厅打工，只是趁着休息时偷偷看了几眼。  
别人眼里，日向翔阳是不会伤心的。  
所以只有那天，在出租公寓里，他躲在房间一整夜，室友在外面打游戏他都好像听不到。为什么？好像是因为影山飞雄，是因为他这个人，还是因为他在国家队比赛。日向反复问自己，这不是值得骄傲和高兴的事情吗。  
然而他那一整夜都关机，世界完全与他无关。  
走在海边突然想起那一夜，日向翔阳轻声叹气。但这气若游丝的声音却被宫侑捕捉到。  
“日向，你觉得，巴西这个地方怎么样？”  
“嗯？怎么说呢。”日向回头看着宫侑，眼睛里透出不知所措。“我觉得挺好的，吃的嘛，很多肉，还有很多日本没有的热带水果，生活也很便宜，人都很热情。”  
“那我怎么觉得，你在这儿呆的不开心呢？”宫侑直接点出了疑惑，回想起第一次相见，输给乌野那场比赛，日向翔阳真的就像全场的太阳一样，不但激励自己的队友，连对手也会被激发斗志。这也是刚开始，宫侑对他感兴趣的初衷。但再看现在，虽然表面上看起来，日向还是快乐的，总是笑着，神色却似乎掩盖着其他情绪：成人世界的疲惫、对家人的思念、失望、恋旧。  
“哈，是这样吗？”日向抓了下后脑勺，尴尬笑了两声。  
宫侑重重地点头，又说：“要不我们明天去冲浪？”  
“好啊，反正明天休假嘛。”

7.  
事实上日向在2016年的时候，难过的事情不只是来到一个完全陌生的国家，丢了钱包，训练不顺。更是因为他以为可能会发生的事情并没有发生，所以，希望在那一刻改变了它的意义。  
希望——不可能的事情。  
所以他一个月后，给离自己最近、时差最少的及川前辈发了消息。

大王者：  
今天

前辈你说，以前的队友，如果遇到了，  
见面，是正常的事吗？2:45（已读）

怎么了？2:46（已读）  
你怎么还没睡觉？2:46（已读）  
是很正常的啊，就像我们不是队友，但我遇到你  
的时候咱们不也一起吃饭了吗？2:46（已读）

那为什么上个月，日本队来巴西的时候，  
影山没来找我呢。我知道这么说可能显得  
我有些多事。但我就是想不通，甚至还挺  
伤心的。及川前辈，你可别骂我啊，我也  
没办法控制自己的。2:48（已读）

你说什么？2:48（已读）  
那个家伙居然没去找你吗？2:48（已读）  
我得打电话骂他。2:48（已读）

还是算了。2:49（已读）  
可能本来就是我想太多吧。2:49（已读）  
也许是队里不放他们自由活动。2:49（已读）

也许吧，你别太难过了，赶快睡觉吧，明天不  
用训练的吗？2:50（已读）

那前辈晚安！2:50（已读）

然而及川彻怎么可能放过任何一个挑刺影山的机会，作为他们过去的前辈、朋友，作为局外人，他看到的太多。甚至没想到日向看起来这么没心没肺，也是会因为这种感情问题黯然神伤。  
对此，影山飞雄给出的解释是，这里不是属于日向的舞台，他会回日本。因此也没有必要再去。  
事实上，并不是他没去，是日向自己把手机关机了，找不到人。影山飞雄又不能直接敲门，害怕打扰到。于是端着个手机在公寓楼下，鬼鬼祟祟地站了好几个小时。心想对方可能也不想见自己吧，于是接下来的休息时间也没敢再打电话过去。  
这段故事，在未来的每一天，影山都后悔没有说出事情真相，但他不又实在不知道怎么说出来，或者跟谁说，海边偶尔搁浅的鱼，飞走的鸟。日向翔阳？他已经没机会了。  
于是在2017年的里约海滩上，日向翔阳正在和他曾经的对手，现在的好朋友，多年不见的外校前辈在一起练习冲浪，口中无意提起这个旧伤疤。  
“没想到居然有机会和日本的朋友在这里冲浪啊！”日向在岸边做着简单的拉伸，“没想到前辈的衣服也这么专业，我还准备如果你没带到这儿的话带你去买新的呢。”  
宫侑斜着眼睛看他，“你也太看不起我了，虽然我技术不太好，但以前去海边玩的时候，还是会和治那家伙比一比的。”  
“哦？听起来不错啊，不过话说回来，去年我本来以为能和影山来玩一次呢。”  
“啊？为什么没来？”  
“嗯，不说这个了，治前辈最近怎么样？”  
“他啊，就一卖饭团的。哼。提他我也来气。”  
“哈哈哈，果然，你们两个总是爱互相斗，其实关系很好的吧。”  
“谁跟他关系好？”宫侑从沙滩上站起来，准备下海，拍了拍手上的沙子，“快来哦，一会儿可别追不上我哭鼻子。”  
“切，前辈你也太小看我了？”日向抓起冲浪版跟在宫侑后面朝水中走去。  
冲浪是一种容易出现在80年代卡拉OK画面的运动，那个年代没有MV的歌，多少都会有些大海，沙滩，冲浪的画面。很多久居内陆没有机会接触的人，对那就是第一印象了。觉得看起来很潇洒，自由。或者说，潇洒、自由是每一种运动的表面。其实冲浪和打排球一样累，日向刚开始学冲浪的时候，连趴在板上都趴不稳，经常被一浪拍翻。  
恰好，刚才他说了点不该说的。就忘记在运动过程中不能分心，哪怕一秒钟。或许因为这不是排球，他就自然地没有那么认真。  
等他反应过来有人叫自己名字的时候，已经趴在冲浪板上面一脸的海水咸味睁不开眼了。  
最后，日向是被宫侑扶着坐在岸边的。倒也没受伤，只是稍微有点疲惫。他坐在遮阳伞下休息，看着岸边陌生人发呆。宫侑就坐在一边喝汽水，不敢搭话。  
半小时后，日向躺在沙滩上伸了个懒腰。他抓了抓宫侑的衬衫衣角。  
“我想到我刚来这里的时候，好不容易休假，我自己在海里游泳放松，结果突然下大雨，我忙跑上岸来，又刮风，一会儿眼睛什么都看不见。我就蹲在地上，不敢走动，还是一个好心的当地人来把我拉进屋子里去。”说完，他爽朗地笑起来，好像还是平时的那个日向翔阳。  
宫侑却难得地没有附和，反而一脸严肃地低头看着他，“你这样很危险。”是在说刚才，也是在说从前。“一点都不可靠呢，不像你在球场上的时候。”  
日向也不笑了，反而小声地再问道，“侑前辈，你说，我在赛场上真的可靠吗？”  
“那是当然啊，你可是要成为我搭档的人。”  
“嗯？我可没有答应哦。”  
“总会被我说服的！”  
“侑前辈，你打球的时候，快乐吗？”  
“不是时时都快乐吧，比如被你们打败的时候，我就不快乐了。不过大部分时候还是很开心。”宫侑说着也躺下，“人生本来就不全是开心吧，尤其是在长大之后，这种感觉就更难获得。很多人会在生活中逐渐怀疑，这种情绪是真实存在的吗？我们已经很幸运了，我们知道自己该做什么，我们知道这一辈子要追逐的目标是什么，也许成为不了世界第一的球员，但总是能超越自己吧。”  
“哇，这可还真不像是前辈你会说出来的话呢。”日向忽然侧过身去，好奇地看着宫侑侧脸。  
“我看起来有那么不正经吗？”  
“那可是非常的。”  
宫侑心想，这会儿可算是在日向的心里挽回一点形象。  
“翔阳你知道吗，不正经可是一种伪装哦。每个人都是会伪装自己的，就像你总是看起来很开心，其实我知道的，你也不是每一分钟都快乐都快乐得起来。”  
“我真没想到，这才一年多不见，你居然变这么成熟了？”  
“认真点！”  
两个人同时大笑起来，好像回到了高中那段无忧无虑的时光。

8.  
宫侑踏上旅途之前，宫治一直在家里念叨着日向好可怜，被侑这么个禽兽看上，肯定是逃不过一劫。结果在后续的八卦跟进中，宫治发现，侑这个狗东西居然做人了。不但乖乖睡地板，还给人家做家务，虽然还是趁机混进人家日向的卧室。  
日向翔阳不一般啊。宫治这么想着给侑发了条消息劝他好人做到底。气的侑一把在软垫上摔手机。  
躺在床上用Ipad看动漫的日向听到巨响，回头去查看情况。发现宫侑正用被子蒙着头，他就伸手过去扯。  
“前辈，你没事吧？”  
此时宫侑正在气头上，完全没有松手的意思，被扯了几下以后，他回头反手抓住了罪魁祸首。日向不小心从床上就这么连着被子一起翻下去，两个人以这种距离极近，且很诡异的姿势对视了两秒钟之后，宫侑发现了问题所在，宫治说得对，自己确实该做个人。于是开口说：“对，对不起啊。”  
“啊，没关系，哈哈哈。”日向笑呵呵地爬回床。  
宫侑借口跑进了卫生间，他想，通常情况下，男生也会这样紧张吗？  
这不跑还好，跑了，就成心虚。日向翔阳再傻再天真也不会毫无感觉，何况，他也还是经历过恋爱的人。  
于是在被翻得乱做一团的小床上，日向没法再平静地看动漫玩手机了，他把皱巴巴的被子卷起一半盖在头上，露出一半小腿在空气里，像是沙滩里搁浅的鱼。长久以来，他还只是觉得和宫侑这种若即若离的相处方式很奇怪，算不上亲近，但足够信任，论关系好坏的话，宫侑和研磨还有很大的差距，就算是熟悉程度，以前时常拌嘴的月岛萤也要更胜一筹。可是为什么呢，从宫侑说自己要去巴西旅游开始，到直接让人住进自己家，像掉进陷阱。日向想不明白，他不知道自己为什么明明知道事情可能会往这个方向发展，却没有拒绝。  
过了一会儿，宫侑从厕所出来，蹑手蹑脚地踩在卧室木地板上，他偏头看了看床的位置，伸手去把那块蒙在头上的被子狠狠扯开。  
“蒙头睡觉会生病的。”  
另一边，日向在抗拒着，他不想露脸。本以为宫侑的性格，会接着掀，没想到，对方结束行动，淅淅索索地钻进铺在地上的被子里。  
沉默席卷着狭小的屋子，老式空调机隔着两间房在窗外发出嗡嗡的转动声，在这时听着格外清晰。  
日向从床上裹着被子爬了下去，薄被的空间感很差，两人中间明明隔着，但就好像一张纸，没有差别。  
宫侑假装睡着，头也不敢回。  
第二天早上起来，身边已经没人了。宫侑揉着已经僵硬的脖子，走到客厅去，看到桌上摆着三明治，样子像是刚从冰箱拿出来，还没来得及加热。厕所的水声在响，宫侑一时间便听不出来，究竟是窗外的水声，还是房间里。拉开窗帘才发现，原来外面真的在下雨。那就意味着今天不能出门，不能接受他人眼光的束缚，要独自面对甜蜜的痛苦，宫侑烦恼地摸起了后脑勺。  
“哦！居然已经加热好了，家里不是一个人真好，我已经很久没有过这种待遇呢！”充满活力的声音在身后响起，宫侑回头看看他，在心理暗骂这个小兔崽子。  
“你想吃的话，我学习学习，给你做饭？”  
“唔，可以吗？”日向期待地看着他。  
“哎。”宫侑摇摇头，“你说呢。”  
众人都知道日向翔阳接话捧场技术一流，偏偏这一句，就被别人当了真。  
那一整个白天都过得平平淡淡，让人有了一种回到日本的错觉。直到夜色初上，大雨停下。日向提出想带宫侑去逛逛酒吧，这还真是在之前他完全没考虑过的。  
“啊？”  
“不要去看看吗？这边的酒吧，美女可是很多的，来了就要体验一下嘛。”  
哦？是吗，看来你没少去。宫侑暗暗捏了下拳头。  
“那就去看看？不过嘛，我对这个是没什么兴趣。”他起身穿衣，把日向留在身后，不再看对方神色。  
二人在楼下公交车站上了一趟车，不多会儿就到了目的地，安静的海、山上的基督像、热闹的酒吧街、穿着性感的女孩们竟在这时候形成城市的真正模样。宫侑跟在日向后面，身穿着普通的黑色短袖衬衫和黑色长裤显得有些热，于是只好把衬衣解开两颗扣子，露出他脖子上戴着的一条银色细链。日向则是从头到尾都是热带风情套装，虽然成年后变得健壮，但还是和从前一样，穿起衣服来整大一圈。  
他们没有挑选最劲歌热舞的那家，渐渐往街道里面走，有几家酒吧藏在后面，放着安静舒缓的歌曲，窗边有几个样貌青春的女孩坐在高脚凳上聊天。宫侑抬头看着酒吧的招牌：  
Monaco

“这名字是什么意思？”  
“是一个地方啦，在欧洲。侑前辈居然不知道摩纳哥吗？”  
听到这话，宫侑着实有些酸，因为他对很多英文都不认识，更别说分得清楚地名。这么看来，日向翔阳这两年多来确实是成长了。  
“哼。话说，翔阳你要加我前辈到什么时候啊？”  
“啊。那，我该叫什么呢，主要是习惯了嘛。”  
“随便你吧，不过不用再叫这么见外的称呼了。”  
日向还楞在门口，迎客的服务员却已经打开门朝他们示意，音乐声骤然变大，一时间，日向觉得自己大概是昏了头才会带宫侑来这种气氛暧昧的地方。  
他们坐在吧台前各点一杯酒，聊着完全无法搭上边的话题，音乐声变幻，又看着空旷瓷砖地板上翩翩起舞的男女。日向入看了神，他知道自己不会跳舞，或者说，这是他从没尝试过的事情。音乐是热情的、具有节奏的、是探戈或恰恰，他无法从中分辨，只觉得这些沉浸着的人们很美。但他并不知道，在别人眼中，认真于热爱之事的自己也是如此吸引人。  
宫侑拍了拍他肩膀，没说一句话，只是微笑，用那标志性的，狐媚的笑颜。  
日向猛地挥手又摇头，说：“不行不行，我不行！这个我不会的！”  
“没关系啊，我可以教你。”  
“侑......侑前辈什么时候学会的这个？”  
“嗯，高中毕业庆典表演，我是被迫的。”  
音乐已经转换成舒缓的三拍，显得温柔又正式。日向被拉进大厅正中央，此时已晚，这家酒吧又不是彻夜狂欢的夜店，大部分人已经离开，省下的寥寥无几。但对未知的恐惧还是压得日向低下头看着脚尖，额头都快要碰到宫侑肩膀。视线里黑白格子的瓷砖像是在旋转似的，没有原因的，日向觉得这一趟同游之后，他们可能再也回不到以前那种单纯的朋友关系了。其实接受这种改变也没什么不好，日向在脑海中飞快地思索着：宫侑是一名优秀的排球运动员，待人友好，足够温柔，甚至还不远万里地来见自己。  
“在想什么？”  
罪魁祸首凑到他耳边问了一句。  
日向猛地反应过来，扭过头去，对方呼吸近在咫尺。他本来在想：万一要是自己误会了，想多了，倒把自己陷进去开始猜忌怎么办。  
这时候，音乐声渐弱，日向的反应是宫侑没料到，但感到惊喜的。就这一步之遥，跨过去，揭开这张写着友情的纸张，下面就是未知，也许得不到自己的答案，但宫侑想迈出去。于是，就着姿势和距离，伸手抚摸了日向毛绒的后脑勺，紧紧贴上对方嘴唇，用实际行动给予回答，直接否定其他多余的猜想。  
那是日向翔阳第二次，和男人接吻。  
但仅止于此，他们并没有下一步，还是一前一后地坐在计程车上回到那间小房，分睡两床，仿佛什么都没有发生过。虽然知道是回不去，日向也还是觉得他自己没有准备好，心里没准备好，准确来说是没法放下，对初恋的束手无措是拉黑电话号码，拉黑连我好友，以及等等每一种社交软件不打开电视看比赛的自欺欺人行为都无法解决的。有些事情确实没有那么轻易翻篇，尤其是在这个选择是他本人自己作出的时候。  
“所以呢，要坦白吗？”宫侑躺在地上，仰卧望着空无一物的天花板。  
“什么？什么坦白？”  
“嗯，不是对我喜欢上你这件事的坦白。关于这个，还是等我们真的在一起后我再坦白吧。”  
“啊！”日向翻了个身用枕头捂住耳朵，“为什么，为什么侑可以随便说出这种话啊。”  
“哈哈，现在不叫前辈了吗？”  
“前辈想听我说什么呢？”日向放弃一般地躺平在床上，要是真问到过去，那他可能没法平静地就这么回答出来。也许是害怕情绪失控，他干脆爬下床去，钻进宫侑的被子。  
“诶，你不害怕我对你做什么吗？”  
“大家都是成年人，我还是承担得起这个责任的，你就放心吧。”  
宫侑笑笑，多挪了一点被子给旁边的人。他当然是开玩笑问出来地，贸然前进只会导致之前努力白费，要是没成功大不了就是再也没有见面的机会，他宫侑就算再直白也不会随便做这种事。  
“那，讲讲影山飞雄。”  
“......”  
“怎么？”  
“其实也没什么，不过，侑还真是会戳我痛处啊。”  
脑海中的回忆像梦境一样浮现，日向觉得自己像是踩在一块棉花糖上面，无法发力。关于过去，关于那个名字，他从来不敢提起，却在这种情况被迫再想起来，而且是面对宫侑，自己的爱慕者，也许自己也抱有好感的暧昧对象。他不知道从何说起，只觉得这一幕倒是很像上世纪九十年代的一部电影，两个陌生人在旅途相遇彻夜聊天。  
“该说什么好呢？”  
“你能想到的吧。”  
那就从最痛苦的时候说起吧。日向翔阳闭上眼，头枕着他人的肩膀，空调呼呼地响着。  
一开始当然是被甜蜜包围，和其他陷入爱情烦恼的傻瓜同样。日向翔阳和影山飞雄的名字不但被留在了当届高中男排比赛历史中，也刻在对方心里。他们每天在一起训练、写作业，偶尔被抓去求月岛萤辅导功课，形影不离。这些事情不说出来，其他人也是知道的，毕竟世上没有不透风的墙。期间日向的痛苦、失败、快乐，都有这个人陪伴着，以至于到最后这种依赖上瘾，险些叫人忘记他们本来的目标：  
“打败他。”  
从结果上看，影山飞雄先走一步，不论是加入国家队还是参加奥运会，看起来都是远胜日向的。这种结果，不只是挫败，而是既开心又感到失落。而日向深深觉得，这种嫉妒是不能开口的，他害怕被影山嘲笑。  
于是，他盯着这种情绪，挨过每一夜，从宫城到东京，从日本到巴西，在两个人每次谈话，打球，看电影和做、、、、爱的时候。  
“或许是我太脆弱了，看起来，影山就像什么都没发生似的。”  
日向继续说下去，宫侑没开口插话，这种情况令人很意外，毕竟宫侑不是一个喜欢沉默的人，今晚却特别反常。  
他心里也藏着一些故事，没法在现在说出口。  
痛苦，但是没法不留恋。  
后来，日向主动提出要分手，影山虽然多次拒绝，但还是奈何不了最后的结果，日向翔阳彻底消失在日本。在去往里约的飞机上，日向幻想了很多偶像剧般的剧情，但都没有发生，他从此开始讨厌自己，开始恨这种自作多情的热忱。  
宫侑在旁边叹了口气，感觉自己吃到一个没成熟的橘子，酸涩在心中泛起波澜。“好了，我不能再听下去。”他凑到喋喋不休的小孩耳边轻言：“我怕我会因为嫉妒而控制不了自己。”  
空气果然安静下来，这时，窗外再次下起雨。

9.  
重逢后的焦躁始终围绕在他们三人之间。只是他们都默契地不再提起前几日发生的事情，照样每日投入训练和生活琐事，展现出成年人应该有的成熟模样，不会为感情而随意颓废。没能过几天平常日子后，日本开始刮台风，官方要求暂时停止室外活动，连外面商店都关门了。幸好宫侑有定期去超市囤物资的习惯，家里的东西，大概还能够吃上一个星期。  
与社会隔离的可怕，不仅仅在于要整日陷入沉迷，还在于，拥有更多时间面对真实的自我，以及和亲密之人更多的摩擦。  
感谢这个突如其来的休息天，让日向翔阳刚被关在家就要承受宫侑的狂风暴雨，他们下床的次数屈指可数。  
像是酝酿着一种愤怒在心里，宫侑的热情居然比平时更甚，吃不腻似的。日向无力地躺在床上思考，如果台风天再不结束，连食物都还没告急，卫生用品就要见底了。他知道的，之前发生的事情，宫侑没追问，不代表他不知情。宫侑在面对这些事情的时候，总是这样，想知道真相，只敢看一半，又不听别人继续说下去，弄得日向是坏人一样。日向想辩也没机会，因为人家根本不问。不过这次的事情，算是事故，在和影山飞雄私下会面之前，日向没想到自己会是这种心情。分手后的一段时间，他每天都会暗示自己，要忘记，要恨，要放下，要记着：你们两个是一辈子的宿敌。见面之后，这些情绪什么都不剩下，倒是过去的日子，不会骗人。  
与此同时另一边，在家里只能面对四面白墙壁的影山飞雄，连转移注意力的办法都不太多，最后还是忍不住拿起手机，又在那个最近才被加回来的聊天界面上逗留。  
头像是一个手机吊坠，看起来像新买的，是黑色毛球，瞪着两只会滴溜溜转动的大眼睛，很可爱。影山不觉微笑了，这东西似曾相识。  
他给对方发了消息：  
日向翔阳：  
今天

日向，你在家里吗？19:31（已读）

我是在家。19:40（已读）

其实那天，我有事情没和你说。19:41（已读）

你什么意思？19:58（已读）  
我觉得我们其实没必要再说  
什么了。19:58（已读）

你放心，我没有想要得到什么。只是我不说出来  
会觉得自己很遗憾。你可以不回我19:59（已读）

消息发到这里，影山飞雄开始琢磨自己到底想要说什么，说忘不了太矫情，质问当初又显得不大度。被自己总是无法正确地运用语言表达情绪害得不浅。想来想去，他先解释了在里约比赛的事情。  
他对及川彻只说了一半的实话，他确实认为日向反正也会回国，自己总会有机会再见到。另一半没说出来的是，影山飞雄有去找过日向，而且不止一次，只不过第一天晚上关机，第二天压根就是被拉黑了，从手机号码到其他社交软件彻头彻尾的。也许是那个时候才意识到问题的严重性，坐在回国的飞机上，遮光眼罩都罕见的湿润了，趁着队友都在睡觉的时候，影山飞雄躲在机舱卫生间里直面双眼通红的自己。  
说完一通之后，对面有几秒钟显示正在输入，过了一会儿又停止下来再没有反应，直到半小时后。  
其实是恰好宫侑在旁边拿换洗衣服，日向没有再看手机，等到宫侑走进卫生间后，他才再点开聊天界面。  
日向翔阳：  
今天

说完了？21:02（已读）  
都过去了。21:02（已读）

看到这两条消息后，影山也没再说下去。在心里面积攒多年的抱怨、爱、不甘又再次沉默于水底，沉默于那天晚上他奋不顾身走进的大海，他预感到，自己将永远溺亡在这片海。  
另一边，日向也没太好过，他握着手机的手微微发抖，过去在心中赌咒发誓过的狠话烟消云散，只剩下懊恼，原来，事情走到这一步，他自己也有责任。卫生间的水声和窗外交替响起，在夜晚奏起交响曲。日向走到客厅的床边，直接拨了电话过去。他拿出了曾只在少年时代拥有的勇敢，再次揭露真相，一如当初他说要和影山飞雄永远不分离的样子。  
其实都是些琐事，无非是在抱怨：就算我们都爱极了排球，你也不能对我多几分在意吗，什么忘记带钥匙在家门口坐了一夜结果都不知道恋人有事没法回家，什么生病的时候也没能得到关心反过来还要做饭，什么又要一边练习排又要一边学外语申请出国还几个星期不能见到一面......听起来都是小事，但正是这一桩桩一件件成为了压垮爱情的重担。他们曾经能够一起经历痛苦，却没法普通的共同生活。  
在此之后，两人分开，正是在日向快要出国前。影山不是没有挽回，也不是没有想过要如何改变。但在他的心里，日向也不是会被爱情困扰的脆弱的人，所以，他想也许等到结束修行的时候，就是他们一起重返巅峰的时候。但即便如此，在面对每一条石沉大海的邮件和即时消息之后，他心态变得奇怪起来，两个人又开始在这些奇怪的地方较劲。  
在日向说道一半，情绪几乎要失控的时候，影山飞雄才插话：“你伤心我知道。你有想过，我也很痛苦吗，在发现你拉黑我以后。”  
随后便是沉默、走路的声音、日向和别人的对话。还没能来得及挂断，就要被迫面对现实，影山都不知道自己是什么时候才把电话挂掉，反正什么都听见了。他回想起日向还没出国前，自己拿着买好的巧克力和礼物跑到日向的住处企图真诚恳求对方回心转意的时候却在小区门外窥见日向和别人一起回家，笑得很开心地样子。所有的东西都被扔进了垃圾堆，连同自己不值得留恋的爱意。为什么会这样？  
而在另一边的夜晚，宫侑去洗澡的时候，并不是不知道日向在跟谁聊天。他再次地，没有追问。不是不害怕，是因为想这些东西无用。人只要独自一人就能保持理性，一旦陷入爱情，就失去理智，这时候，平时自己瞧不起的那些，所谓卑微、可怜，统统不存在。  
当宫侑走过去握住日向拿着手机的手腕，他忽然脑海中闪过过去的画面。

10.  
宫侑刚意识到自己心意的那一阵，总是会有空就跑到日向翔阳家楼下转转。  
只是每次，他都能看见那个熟悉的，令他心生不满的身影。  
他看懂了那本书的一半：宫侑是个永远等待胜利的人。  
他没看懂那本书的另一半：影山飞雄也是同样的人。


End file.
